The smallest member of the circle of light
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Drift was orphaned and captured by the slavers. Wing has rescued him. The slavers are defeated. Now young Drift has to learn the ways of the samurai. Soon he will find two minicons that will change his life forever. One day Drift will discover his destiny.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

A frightened Cybertronian child was captured by the slavers. The slavers killed his parents they were all the family he had. His name was Drift he was frightened. He was huddled in a corner. He was crying he wanted his mother and he wanted his father. But he knew it was wishful thinking his mom and dad were gone never to come back. He was chained.

The slavers didn't clean him and they hardly feed him. He hated this place he began to wish someone would save him.

Outside was a cloaked figure. He was Cybertronian his name was Wing. He went in to save the ones the slavers took. Wing saw something a Cybertronian child. The alarm was going off and the child was really scared. Wing broke into the cell and grabbed the child. Drift shrieked he was frightened.

"It's okay little one you're safe now. I'm going to get you out of here." Wing said and rushed out.

Wing managed to escape. He took a break near a cave. Drift was crying still. "Easy little one you're safe now. I won't hurt you." Wing said and revealed himself to the child.

Drift saw the mech he was so relieved. He hugged Wing sobbing. "What is your name little one?" Wing asked.

"Drift." Drift answered. Then pointed at Wing.

"Me? I'm Wing." Wing answered. "How old are you?' Wing asked.

"Three." Drift said. Wing was shocked why would the slavers take such a young child.

"It's okay Drift we'll take you home to your mom and dad." Wing said.

Drift looked sad. "What's wrong?" Wing asked him.

"Mommy and Daddy gone." Drift said.

"Did they abandon you?" Wing asked.

Drift had tears running down his face and shook his head no. "Those terrible guys did something to them. Mommy and daddy tried to protect me. They took me from our ship we want to leave war. Their gone they wouldn't wake." Drift cried.

"Is your ship near here? maybe they are in stasis." Wing said.

Drift nodded. "Can you take me there?" Wing asked. Drift nodded and motioned Wing to follow.

They made it to the ship it was disaster. Then Wing saw two bots a mech and a femme. They had holes in their chests and the optics were dark. They were dead. "Drift I'm sorry their dead they will never wake they are in the allspark." Wing said.

Drift remembered his parents said that when a friend of his father died. Drift started to sobbed and hugged Wing. "I know little one I know." Wing said and had flash back of when his family was killed and Dia atlas found him and took him in.

"Come with me. I live near here." Wing said. Drift held up his arms and opened his hands. Wing knew he wanted to be held. Wing picked the child up. Drift wrapped his arms around Wing. "Everything is going to be alright." Wing assured him.

Wing entered the underground city which held the circle of light. Drift was frightened there were so many transformers even though Wing was hiding him under his cloak. Wing met with Dia atlas who didn't like that Wing broke into the slavers and took something from them. Wing then moved his cloak and revealed Drift.

"A Cybertronian child." Dia atlas said. "Give him back to his family." He told him.

"The slavers killed his parents he has no other family I looked at the records of his parents they were only family this child had." Wing said.

"Poor kid." Axe said.

"The child will stay but take him to Redline he needs to be looked at just in case he might have gotten hurt or sick we need to treat it." Dia atlas said.

"Will do." Wing said.

Drift seemed very frighten. "Wing." Drift mumbled.

"He will stay with you Wing he seems to be comfortable with you." Dia atlas said.

"Understood. Everything is alright Drift." Wing said.

Drift opened his right hand and Dia atlas saw something it was a star shaped birth mark. Dia atlas remembered having a vision a orphaned young samurai with star shaped birth mark will train two minicons in the way of the samurai. The young samurai will go to earth and learn about true teamwork and have teammates he can rely on no matter what. When the circle of light finds itself lost the young samurai will bring the circle of light to new glory and bring new hope and peace for members of the circle of light and include minicons seeking peace and honor.

Drift looked just like the bot in his vision. He knew he would learn a lot from Wing and the others. This was Drift's destiny.

Wing carried Drift to the infirmary. Drift was frightened. "Okay little fella let's take a look at you." Redline said.

"Wing." Drift clinging to Wing as if he was some sort of life line.

"Don't be scare Drift Redline is a doctor he helps me feel better when I need it." Wing told him.

"Do you hurt anywhere?" Redline asked. Drift held Wing's hand and nodded.

"Where does it hurt outside, inside or both." Redline asked. "Nod once for the first. Twice for the second. Three times for the third." Redline told Drift.

Drift nodded once and showed Redline his arm. There was a nasty cut there. It looked fresh. "This cut looked like it happen about four hours ago." Red line said.

"That was was about an hour before I save him." Wing said.

"Mean guy said he need to teach me lesson for misbehaving and cut me with knife." Drift said.

"It's okay we'll take care of the wound now." Redline said and cleaned up the cut and welded it shut. "There all better." Redline said wrapping it up.

"Feels better." Drift said.

Drift's tank growled.

"What was that?" Redline asked.

"I'm hungry the slavers hardly feed me they didn't know much about what Cybertronians could and could not eat." Drift said.

"Don't worry we'll feed you." Wing said.

They gave him some cyber grape juice and a bowl of cyber nanban soba. Drift seemed happy. Now Drift was nice and full. Drift was getting sleepy.

Wing looked at the time it was late. He knew Drift was only three years old and had to be put to bed. He wasn't old enough to be up so late. "Okay little one bed time." Wing said carrying Drift out.

Wing walked into his house. "This is where I live and now you will live here too." Wing told him. Drift looked a little scared but he knew he was safe. Wing got Drift settled on a cot. Then turned out the light and settled down for a good night's sleep. Drift the got out of the cot and climbed into bed with Wing and snuggled into his chest. Wing opened his optics and saw the child.

Instead of putting the child back in the cot he just put his arm around Drift and went to sleep.

The next day Wing gave Drift a bath. Drift was happy to be cleaned. Drift was pretty happy.

Later that day the Slavers sent a message to bring the child the frequency scared Drift he remembered hearing it the night his mom and dad were killed. Wing went to Dia atlas telling them they have to fight. Dia atlas didn't like but he knew they had to.

They rushed to battle. Wing got wounded Braid was about to finish him. Wing then thought about Drift how would he take it if he died? Wing force himself to knock the weapon out of Braid's hands and take his great sword and slice the slaver leader in two killing him. The slavers had been destroyed. Drift was safe. Wing passed out from exhaustion.

Wing was taken to the infirmary for repairs. Drift was scared for Wing. Dia atlas assured Drift that Wing would be okay. Redline came out. "Drift you can come in Wing has been asking for you." Redline said.

Drift ran in and jumped into Wing's arms. "Careful!" One of the medics snapped.

Drift got frightened. "Runoff! He's just glad to see him. So cut him some slack." Redline said.

"Drift your safe now all those bad slavers they won't hurt anyone anymore." Wing said.

"Wing I'm so happy you're safe if you died I would be all alone. I don't know what I would do without you." Drift said. "I love you Wing." he said.

"I love you too Drift." Wing said.

"Wing can I call you daddy?" Drift asked.

"I would like that very much Drift." Wing said.

Dia atlas smiled Drift was safe and happy.

(This isn't the end of the story it is just beginning!)

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Wing had to stay in the infirmary for a few days. "Okay Wing let's get you settled for the night." Redline said.

"Where do I stay?" Drift asked.

"I'm sorry Drift you can't be here Wing needs his rest. You can see him tomorrow." Redline told him.

"But without daddy I'm scared." Drift said.

"Drift I know this place is new and frightening to you, But you can''t stay with Wing it's only for a few days." Redline said.

"A few days?!" Drift said whining.

"Don't worry I'll be okay. Drift I need you to be brave." Wing told him.

"But where will I stay I don't want to be alone." Drift said.

"I'll keep an eye on you." Dia atlas said.

"Thank you Dia atlas." Wing said.

"Okay Drift we have to go." Dia atlas said.

"Bye daddy." Drift said.

"Bye son." Wing said.

Dia atlas picked up Drift. Dia atlas took Drift to his house. It was a big house. Drift was frightened. "Drift this where I live. You are going to stay here for a while." Dia atlas said.

Dia atlas tucked Drift in. "I don't want to sleep by myself." Drift said.

"Don't worry my bedroom is right next door. " Dia atlas told him. "There is nothing to be afraid of." he assured him.

Drift looked unsure. Dia atlas turned of the light. "Goodnight little one." Dia atlas said.

Every time there a small noise Drift felt surge of fear. He began to think someone was coming after him. Drift didn't know if he would fall asleep but he did. Drift began to have a nightmare. He saw the slavers attacking the ship. He saw them kill his mother and father. Wing was coming to his rescue and they killed him too and the circle of light went up in flames.

"NO!" Drift said and he woke up. His spark was racing he looked at the clock. He could read it he still didn't know how to tell time. Drift was to frightened to go to sleep.

Drift got out of bed and opened the door. He went into Dia atlas' room. He walked in. The floor creak and Dia atlas woke up and saw Drift. "Drift it's 2:30 in the morning. What do you want?" Dia atlas asked.

Drift was scared. He managed to find his voice so he could speak. "I had a bad dream." Drift said.

"I see that is easy to do." Dia atlas said.

"I'm scared." Drift said.

"I know your scared but everything will be alright." Dia atlas said. "Come on you can sleep with me." Dia atlas said.

Drift climbed into bed. "Can you tell me about your dream?" Dia atlas asked.

"I was on board ship with my mom and dad then the slavers they attacked and killed them and Wing he tried to saved us and the slavers killed him to and the whole city was engulfed in flames." Drift said.

"Yes that does sound very frightening." Dia atlas said.

"Why did the slavers kill my family?" Drift asked.

"Some beings are selfish without caring or heart, they sometimes don't realize what problems for others their actions cause." Dia atlas said. "But Wing is alright you're safe here. All of us care about you. You know Wing knows how you feel." Dia atlas said.

"He does how?" Drift asked.

"When Wing was your age a Decepticon killed his mother, and father. He had no brothers or sisters no one to turn to. Wing managed to climb into an escape pod and landed on this planet. I found him. Wing was just as frightened and sad as you. I took him in. Just like he took you in. I know Wing will take care of you with just as much love and affection as I gave him." Dia atlas said.

"Thank you," Drift said.

"Drift we better go to sleep the sun will bring a new day and you need all your energy to face it." Dia atlas told him. Then he saw Drift had fallen asleep. Dia atlas went to sleep.

The sun came up. Dia atlas woke up and made breakfast. Drift woke up when he didn't feel Dia atlas' warm body. Drift saw Dia atlas was gone. "Where is he?" Drift wondered.

Drift got off the large bed and went out of the room. He went into the kitchen and saw Dia atlas cooking. "Morning little one. I'm just make us some breakfast." Dia atlas told him.

After a couple of days Drift had got use to staying with Dia atlas. "So you adopted Wing?" Drift asked.

"Yes just like he adopted you I'm his father just is now your father." Dia atlas said.

"I guess that makes you my grandpa?" Drift asked.

"I guess it does." Dia atlas said.

Drift hugged Dia atlas. "I never had a grandpa." Drift said.

"I never had grandson." Dia atlas said.

"I love you grandpa." Drift said.

"I love you to Drift." Dia atlas told him.

"When is daddy coming back?" Drift asked.

"He'll be out of the infirmary tomorrow." Dia atlas answered.

"He will?" Drift asked.

"Yes he will." Dia atlas told him.

The next day Drift was waiting outside the infirmary. Then an hour later Wing came out. "Daddy!" Drift said jumping into Wing's arms. "I missed you." he told Wing.

"I missed you too." Wing told him.

"Grandpa Dia atlas told me so much." Drift said.

"Grandpa? I see he told you I'm his son, and that would be true he adopted me just I have adopted you." Wing said.

"You know Drift needs to have a normal childhood." Redline said.

"He needs toys, books, a bed and blankets." Dia atlas agreed.

"Okay Drift me and you are going shopping." Wing said.

Once entering the store there was a lot going on. Wing and Drift purchased a bed and bought him some blankets. In the next store they bought Drift some books. Finally the made it to a toy store. Drift was amazed to be there. Drift wandered around but stayed close to Wing and Dia atlas. Wing bought some toys for Drift to play with. Drift was getting worn out from all this excitement.

The three of them decided to go out to eat. Drift's hands could barley reach the table so he had to sit in a booster seat meant for toddlers. "Okay Drift what would you like?" Wing asked.

"I don't know I can't read the kiddie menu." Drift said because he was three years old and didn't know how to read.

Wing read the kiddie menu to Drift. Once Drift picked out what he wanted they told the waiter what they wanted to eat. Drift enjoyed his food. Wing and Dia atlas decided that Drift deserved a reward for being so good today. So they got desert. They left the restaurant after paying.

Drift was tired. So Wing picked him up. Drift fell asleep before they reached the house. "Good night Wing." Dia atlas said.

"Night dad," Wing said going into the house.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Drift had been living with Wing in the circle of light for a while now. But unknowing to them. Drift had some internal damage and had start to develop a serious infection. Today Wing had taken Drift to visit with his grandfather for a couple days.

Drift was sitting in chair he wasn't feeling so good. "Are you alright?" Wing asked.

"I don't feel good." Drift said.

Dia atlas put his hand on Drift's forehead. "He feels hot." Dia atlas said.

"Go lie down." Wing told Drift.

Drift laid down. Dia atlas got the thermometer. "Okay Drift keep this under you tongue." Dia atlas told him.

The thermometer beeped. Dia atlas took it out. "This isn't good he has a fever of 102.8 we have to take him to the infirmary." Dia atlas said.

Wing picked up Drift. Wing and Dia atlas ran to the infirmary. They made it to the infirmary. "What's going on?" Redline asked.

"It's Drift he's sick." Wing said.

"Okay let's take his temperature." Redline said. Redline looked at thermometer. Drift had a high fever. Redline did a scan on him. "Drift as some internal damages I didn't notice. Now he has an infection because of it. He'll need several surgeries to fix it. I also have to give him some medicine one for his fever and another for his infection." Redline said.

"Will he be alright?" Wing asked.

"I don't know we will need some type A energon." Redline said.

"I'm type A." Dia atlas said.

"Yes you are will you be willing to donate some energon for Drift's surgery?" Redline asked.

"Of course." Dia atlas said.

Axe came in. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Axe Drift is very sick and needs several surgeries. We need type A energon for him." Redline said.

"I'm type A. I will donate some." Axe said.

"Thank you." Redline said.

Others came when they heard Drift needed several surgeries. When they heard he needed type A energon. The members that were type A donated the energon. "Okay looks like we have enough." Redline said.

Redline had finished up the last surgery.

"There he should be fine now." Redline said. "When he wakes up try to get him to eat something. He hasn't eat in a while." Redline said.

About an hour later Drift had awaken. "Okay Drift you need to eat." Wing said.

Drift ate on a few bites. Redline seemed satisfied.

After a few days Drift felt a lot better. He even ate a bowl of energon ice cream. "Looks like his appetite is coming back." Redline said.

"Yes it is." Wing said.

The next day Redline took Drift's temperature. "Drift's fever broke." Redline said. "In couple of days he'll be running around again." Redline said.

In one week Drift was happy and healthy. He never wanted to go through that again.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Drift was now sleeping in his own room. Today Drift was with Wing the command center and there was an alarm was going off Drift started to panic. Wing hugged him. "Their after me those bad guys are after me those terrible Slavers are after me!" Drift cried.

"The slavers are gone now Drift." Wing said hugging Drift.

"The alarm that alarm. They are going to get me." Drift said.

"Get his something warm drink." Dia atlas said.

Axe came back with Copper hot chocolate. "Okay kid drink this." Axe told him.

Drift took the mug and took a drink. "There feel better?" Wing asked.

"A little I thought I would be over it by now." Drift said.

"Drift it's only been a month and half. We were not expecting you to be over it that fast. In fact I bet none of the captives the slavers had are over it yet." Wing said.

"Yes it will be awhile until you can expect to be over this ordeal." Dia atlas said.

"If you say so." Drift said.

The years began to pass. Drift was now 11 years old. He was old enough to start training. Drift was a little a clumsy at first. Boy did he feel embarrassed. Wing assured him that he could do it. "You just need more practice Drift." Wing told him.

Drift worked really hard practicing and studying. Drift was getting better.

4 years passed by quickly. Drift was now 15 years old and practicing his moves. He is good in hand to hand combat. He had just received his first weapon a pair of swords. One long sword and on short sword. Drift began to practice with them the first few times he hurt himself.

"Don't worry Drift when I got my weapons it took me a long time to get the hang of it." Wing told him. "Just keep trying." Wing encouraged.

Drift got better at using his swords and soon he began to practice with training drones. Drift did pretty well. Now he was ready to practice with real opponents.

The opponent he was facing was one of Axe's students. Drift fought bravely then he used both his swords and managed to toss his opponents weapon out of his hand. His opponent picked up his weapon to go again. "Stop this is over." Wing said.

"But I'm not through yet." the other complained.

Axe came up to him. "You must learn from defeat it is what is most important." Axe told him.

"You have done well Drift." Wing said.

The years began to pass. Drift was now 20 he was no longer a student but a full fledged samurai. "Drift I have something for you." Wing said.

"What is it?" Drift asked.

Wing pulled out a great sword. "Dia atlas told me when you have graduated you shall be give a great sword. Since you have graduated this is yours." Wing said handing it to Drift. "Remember be careful this sword is only to be used in dire circumstances because it drains energy from the spark. The stronger your determination the more powerful the blade will be. But it can lead to the wielder's death. So remember what I said." Wing told Drift.

"I will." Drift and hugged Wing.

Drift has changed from the time he was a frightened and orphaned 3 year old child. Now he's a full grown bot who strives to be perfect and do his best. Then a few days later the circle of light was attacked by the Decepticons. Everyone managed to escape. Drift hoped someday he would see all his friends again. He also hope the circle of light would return. But he didn't know it was his destiny to be it's new leader when it returns.

Drift had just left Ronin. Now he was an Autobot. He heard rumors about two minicon thieves. He was bounty hunter he heard they were working under a bot that Drift had met while he was on an optics quest. He kidnapped Drift and forced him to steal for him when Drift escaped and returned home he told the circle of light everything and begged for forgiveness. Wing and Dia atlas were proud he stayed true to what he had been taught and since it was against his will everything was alright.

Drift wondered why someone would make minicons to steal for them. Just then he saw something red with black markings and something black with red markings run by they had something in their hands. "Okay we have it Jetstorm. Let's see what's in it." The red one said.

"I really think staying with Shadow raker is a bad idea Slipstream." Jetstorm said. "He doesn't seem to appreciate us." Jetstorm complained.

"Jetstorm we're are orphans we have no where else to go. Remember when we met last year we have to stick together." Slipstream told him.

"Yeah but you are 12 and I'm 10 living as thieves this is not good for us." Jetstorm said.

"I know Jetstorm but we have to steal too stay safe." Slipstream said.

Drift saw them in the alley looking through what they stole. "Not good this isn't good Shadow raker will not be happy." Jetstorm said.

"I know but we have to head back." Slipstream said.

They made to Shadow raker's ship. He was not happy with them. "You two must go out again!" Shadow raker demanded.

"But Shadow raker because people are trying to rebuild there won't be much good things to steal." Jetstorm said.

Shadow raker attack Jetstorm. Jetstorm had been seriously hurt. "Jetstorm!" Slipstream said. "How could you? Attacking him when you promised to give us shelter and protection?" Slipstream asked.

"It's my ship and you two are mine so I'll do what I please!" Shadow raker said and stormed off.

Jetstorm was in a lot of pain. Slipstream knew they had to leave Shadow raker forever if they fail again it could mean their lives. Slipstream carried Jetstorm out of there. He found an old abandoned warehouse. It would do for now. Right now he had to deal with Jetstorm's injury. Slipstream took a some cloth he took and wrapped it around Jetstorm's wound.

That was the best he could do for his friend. There was no energon in the warehouse. So Slipstream went out to steal some. He had been doing for a couple of days. Slipstream was worried Jetstorm became sick. Slipstream kept others out of the warehouse.

One day Drift spotted the red minicon with black details where was the other one? Drift decided to follow. He saw him enter an old warehouse. Drift looked through the window. There was the other minicon he was covered with blanket. Drift saw that the black minicon with red detailing was ill. Slipstream was trying to coax Jetstorm to take a few sips of energon.

Drift knew he had to help them he entered the warehouse Slipstream became protective. "Leave us alone I know you will turn us in." Slipstream said.

"I would never send children to jail but you will face the council." Drift said. "Now let's help your friend." Drift said.

"How did you know we were children?" Slipstream asked.

"You two seem small for adult minicons. How old are you?" Drift said.

"I'm 12 and Jetstorm is 10." Slipstream said.

Drift felt Jetstorm's head it was burning hot. "We have to get your friend to a hospital." Drift said.

Drift and Slipstream took Jetstorm to the hospital. The doctor's treated Jetstorm. After a few days Jetstorm was discharged. When the high council discovered they were children the decided to drop charges.

"Will you two like to come with me? I will be your master your teacher you will learn from me. I will teach you honor and how to fight with honor." Drift said.

Slipstream and Jetstorm didn't know at first. But they both knew they had no where else to go. "We would love too. Plus we don't want to be with Shadow raker again." Slipstream said.

"Yes will do our best. So what do you do?" Jetstorm asked.

"I am a bounty hunter and you will learn how to assist." Drift said.

"Thank you." Slipstream and Jetstorm said.

Now with Slipstream and Jetstorm the really journey has just begun.


End file.
